Silver Sorrow: Revised Edition
by kremlinmirrors
Summary: The revised edition of Silver Sorrow. Selene, the princess of the Moon Kingdom, thinks she has everything. She falls in love with her prince charming, has four guardian friends, and a life of luxury. Her sister is born and the world falls apart....


Silver Sorrow: Revised By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Preface: Well, lets see. I'm back! Lol. You might be wondering why I'm writing this story again, but it's quite simple. Silver Sorrow is...was...the pride of my fanfiction life. Well, at the end of the school year, I read it again. It sucks. While supposed to be from the pov of a fifteen year old princess, it sounds like the pov of a three year old whiner. For this reason, I am re-writing the story. Basically, it will be the same. There are a few differences in plot line, but they are minor, and probably for the best. There will be more description, better language use, and it will be longer than the first one. Oh...i forgot. I never even finished typing the first one (stares at huge manuscript on desk) Well, it was very long, let me just say that. Anyway, please read on, review, and let me know how its coming. There is one last difference: I hope to finish typing this one. I will finish typing the old one, as well, so people can read both and note the differences.  
  
Last of all, I want to say that I have finally found inspiration. I lost the second half of my story a while ago, and it was a great loss. However, I no longer feel that it was god enough, anyway. Therefore, after finishing this revised edition of Silver Sorrow, I am planning on re-writing the second half. And it will be good.  
  
Now, on to the story!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Selene. I am a friend, a warrior, a neighbor, a daughter, a lover, and a place to look for advice. However, no one ever sees these things. No on ever sees who I really am. All they see is a princess in a ballgown, but, no longer. For I have forsaken that part of me. This is my tale, the story of the girl who was once Princess Serenity. That was long ago, before my sister was born, and my world collapsed around my. My world of Silver Sorrow  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is December the thirty-first, by Earth time, and I am having the happiest time. My mother hosted a ball this evening, in celebration of my coming of age. But that was not what I enjoyed the most. Rei got the others together, and they are having a wild party in the rock cliffs, overlooking the Mare Serenitatis. I got to leave my gown behind, for a blue miniskirt and a tank top. Alas, it is only for a night.  
  
"Come on, girl, wake up!" Makoto yelled, grabbing my journal from me. "Come and dance already!"  
  
I obliged, happy to get time alone with my friends. We began an intricate dance, weaving in and out of each other. The music played on and on, and I laughed and joked with everyone.  
  
It went on for hours. The fireworks had ended, and the mare was quite still.  
  
"You know, Selene" Ami commented. "We should be getting back to the palace. If your mother finds you out of bed..."  
  
"I know, I know" I grumbled. "I'll meet you guys over there. I want to go down to the mare for a minute. Oh and hey, Ami, I'll figure out your last dare tomorrow. You can do it at lunch."  
  
"If you say so," Ami blushed, joining the others, who were getting ready to leave.  
  
I headed down the cliff, following the curving path. It was harder to navigate in the dark, and I tripped over a few prickly bushes on the way down. Finally, my sandals hit soft sand. I took them off, slinging them over my shoulder. My feet dug under the cool grains, and I walked along the beach.  
  
The tide came up to my knees, and I shivered uncontrollably. No matter how cold it was, though, I loved to enjoy the sea. All on my own, away from the daily hustle and bustle of life in the palace.  
  
"You'll get hypothermia if you stay out here, you know." A voice rang out from behind me.  
  
I whirled around, searching for whoever had called out to me. A young woman about my age perched on a large boulder that lay next to the Cliffside. She was covered in gold armor, and a gold helm lay by her side.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked nervously. "I've never seen you around here before."  
  
The girl shrugged. "People call me Galaxia. I'm not from around here, so I'm not surprised you haven't seen me. Probably won't again, anyway. Just another stop on my hunt."  
  
"Hunt?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Nothing important. At least not yet. I hunt Chaos across the galaxy. The king of the echthroii."  
  
I shuddered impulsively. "I wish you the best of luck. You will need it, hunting the shadow."  
  
I headed to leave, but suddenly remembered something mother once told me.  
  
"Anyone who fights the echthroi," she said, "is family. Protect them with all our strength."  
  
I turned and walked back to Galaxia. Summoning my Sapphire Crystal from the palace, I handed it to her, smiling.  
  
"Take this, as a gift from a new found friend. It will protect you from the smallest of dangers."  
  
"Thank you!" Galaxia said, surprised.  
  
"I have to go now. Mother'll kill me if I'm not back in time."  
  
Galaxia nodded, waving goodbye to me.  
  
"Oh wait!" she yelled after me. "What's your name? And who is your mother?"  
  
"My name is Selene! My mother is Queen Serenity!" I yelled back, sprinting down the beach towards the palace.  
  
When I arrived, everyone was fast asleep. The festivities were long over. Tiptoeing through the many halls of the palace, I sneaked up the twisting staircase to my room in the West Tower.  
  
"That girl, Galaxia.." I pondered as I pulled my nightgown out of the closet. "I know I've heard her name before. In a dream, maybe. It sounds almost nostalgic."  
  
Realizing that it was three in the morning, I let my nightgown crumple to the floor. I climbed into bed, still in my dance clothes. Star Fox, her beautiful auburn fur glinting in the light of the lantern, curled up next to me.  
  
"I hope...Galaxia makes it..." I mumbled, falling into silent night.  
  
-----------------  
  
I'm gone to camp for two weeks. I better have loads of reviews waiting for when I get back!! 


End file.
